


【原创耽美18R】窗内窗外

by ninalili



Category: Orignal
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:34:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23362531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninalili/pseuds/ninalili
Relationships: 刘柏&廖百函
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

简介：刘柏家教很严，平时对很多事都漠不关心，但仍有个难忘的记忆，那是一段难以启齿的经历，那是他18岁的时候，有一天，他偷看邻居家的窗子，厚厚的窗帘时常露出一角，他便藏在窗外的草丛里窥视。 邻居是个大叔，偶尔在外面见到他时，他总是西装革履十分有气质，说起话来也头头是道令人信服，如果用一类人来形容他，那必然是老师。 他不太喜欢老师，总觉得这类人道貌岸然惺惺作态，于是萌生了想要窥视他隐私的想法。 他想扒下他那张虚伪的外衣，看看里面是什么样子的。 于是他躲在窗外，静静的窥视，却不料竟然看见窗子里两具光裸的人影纠缠在一起。 其中一个就是那个大叔，而另一个，却是一个唇红齿白的少年。 刘柏永远忘不掉大叔和少年的模样，那样沉浸，迷离，仿佛丢弃一切束缚的动物，爱的酣畅淋漓。 他这辈子都忘不了了。 第一章 月下蝶影 刘柏家有三个姐姐，他是最小的一个弟弟，爸妈老来 得 子，十分疼爱，但同时也十分严格。父母常说几个姐姐都是要嫁出去的，终归只有儿子靠得住，于是对他倾尽所有资源。姐姐们倒也不觉得自己被轻视，反而是和父母一起事事都先想着他，因此管束变得更多。但直到刘柏十八岁之前，他都不觉得这份管束有何不妥，所有的事情都被安排的满满当当不需要他去想、去计划，只要照着指示去做就很好了。他惯于听家人的话，因此赞赏也来的很容易。照说，如此一来，他应该受不了外界的批评，但是他似乎只在乎家人的评价，外人说的一切他都很难放在心上。 曾经不少的同学都叫他妈宝男，因为他凡事都听爸妈和姐姐的，至于为什么不叫爸宝男，可能是因为此前没有这个说法。人们都觉得听爸爸的话是天经地义，因此也叫不出这个说法来。 但这一切的平衡都在刘柏十八岁那年被打破了。 那一年，他家隔壁搬来了一个新的邻居，他只在上下学的时候匆匆见过几面，那是个西装革履的正经大叔，他常见他爸上班的时候穿成那样，可是，刘柏几乎没有见过这大叔走出过小区。 他常常网购，刘柏好几次看见他西装革履十分正式的出门接快递。 刘柏简直好奇，为什么不出门的人要穿成这样。 他的父亲也算是十分有威严了，但在家里也是体桖休闲局多。 但刘柏只管好奇，他以前也有过对别人的好奇，但总是那么一两下子，这次他也没有放在心上，只觉得自己好奇一下就过去了。 但是，没曾想，等他反应过来，自己竟然已经开始 每天期待在门外和那个大叔打个照面了。 这天他站在门口，本来这时候他应该已经在小区外面了，但是现在他还在家门口，他搓着手，假装在等什么人的样子，他也的确是在等人，他在等外卖，不过应是那个大叔点的外卖。 之前说过，这个大叔几乎不出门，日常几乎都靠快递和外卖维持，于是他记住了，便在这里等。 可是等什么呢，这又不是他的外卖。 他在雪地里搓了搓脚，决定走了。 这时候外卖来了，那大叔几乎是在外卖员到门口的时候就打开了房门，刘柏刚好经过外卖员，一转头就看见从门里走出来的大叔。 他窥见屋内的一角，地板很干净，这大叔，也很干净。 还是那样千篇一律的西装皮鞋。 他看见他的家里是瓷砖的，为什么在家也得穿皮鞋？ 刘柏真是好奇极了。 但是他看见那大叔一脸正经的样子， 又觉得很慌张。 他觉得这人像极了他的老师。 刘柏虽然惯于服从家人的安排，但这并不妨碍他讨厌自己的老师，没有哪个孩子天生就爱学习，至少他不是那种人。 但他会忍着不说，小时候拒绝吃青菜结果被饿了一天的经历让他懂得了什么叫忍辱负重。 他觉得自己不喜欢的事物，总有一天会熬过去的，熬不过去，也会习惯的。 事实证明他是对的，至少在吃青菜方面是对的，现在对老师的厌恶只是还在过渡期。 总有一天他也会习惯的。 后来，到了暑假，他在家里做功课的时候听到了门外有人说话，他打开窗子，竟然是那个邻居在和母亲聊天。 这个大叔很少在外面待那么久的，此前父母一直都没有和他说上话。 前些日子父母还惦记着是否应该去和这个相邻大半年的邻居走动走动，却一直没有找到合适的机会。 没想到今天竟然遇上了。 “感谢您的帮助，我的胃病大半年没有犯了，所以忘记买药了，昨晚上那样紧急的情况，还多亏了您。” “哪里的话，都是街坊邻居，该互相照顾的。” “您这么说我很惭愧，来这里大半年了，也没有主动跟您家走动。” “嗨，只当是时机未到罢了，看您这样，想是有事业的，前些日子定是忙坏了，自己一个人要照顾好自己，胃病可轻可重，不要太放任了。” “您说的是。” 刘柏听了半晌，才知道原来是昨天大半夜，这大叔胃病犯了出门买药不成，疼倒在了门口，是起夜的母亲瞧见了赶紧打了120这才把人救过来。 “你怎么不在医院里多待会儿，这才下午你就回来了，当心复发。” 大叔笑笑：“家里有只猫，不回来就怕它饿着了。” “原来这样，你可真有爱心，我就养不来小动物，太闹腾，家里孩子都管不过来呢。” “您有福气，子女成群，不愁养老了。” 母亲最爱听这种话，咯咯笑了半晌才道：“那倒是，我瞧你这岁数应当比我丈夫小几岁，怎么……”说着母亲觉得失礼了，没再说下去，但是大叔已经听出这意思，也不介意，十分自然的回答道：“缘深缘浅，还看命数。” “你信命？” “到也不是，只是不上心，所以听天由命。” “我也看出来了，你倒也厉害，大半年了，我常见你取快递和外卖，匆匆来去，也搭不上话。实话说，我觉得你看着面善亲切，又有昨晚上那一场恩情，心里也把你当个弟弟，你别怪姐姐多嘴，你要是一直这样缩在房间里，天上就算给你掉下个妻子，也砸不到你怀里。” 大叔并不介意母亲的自来熟，还鞠躬道谢，感谢关心。 “今后自然多多出门走动。” 刘柏聚精会神的听着，没留神被母亲飘过来是眼神逮了个正着，他赶紧拉上埋头假装认真作业的样子，全然没发现，那大叔也回头看了他一眼。 后来，母亲继续和他寒暄了两句就回来了，一回来就仔细的看他写了多少作业，有没有偷懒。 幸好的是，刘柏虽然不乐意听老师讲课，但是人还是聪明的，悟性很高，课业并不受影响，没有让母亲抓出把柄来。 到了晚上，四下里都安静的时候，他脑子里总是回想起白天听到的那个大叔的声音，低沉的声音好像电视剧里的男一号，挠得人心痒。 这话是母亲悄悄和姐姐们说的，刘柏深以为然。 如果不是气势上像极了那些学校的老师，他还是愿意在心里给他一个好印象的。 毕竟他长的也很从容干净。 但是如果那张脸换成他自己的老师，他整个人瞬间都失去了睡意。 他觉得很烦躁。 但这感觉一起来，就很难再下去，老师的脸和大叔的脸在他脑海中看见的白天的大叔身上来回替换。 他快疯了。 同时还有大叔的声音和老师讲课的声音交替起来。 他做了个噩梦。 梦见那个每天让他不堪其扰的老师成了这个大叔的模样，甚至成了他的邻居，每天每天过来叮嘱他的功课。 刘柏第二天早上醒来，出了一身的冷汗。 后来他晚上就开始失眠了。 可能是那个噩梦留下的印象太过强烈，他开始整宿整宿的睡不着，同时开始害怕见到那个大叔，但是每天他不得不见到他的老师，稍微一走神，眼前的老师就会变成梦里的大叔，这极可怕。 他快崩溃了。 他从没有这样过。 他真恨不得揪住大叔的领子问他为什么如此阴魂不散。 可即使是在梦里，他也没成功过。 他对他太害怕了。 但他到底是害怕他的老师还是这个大叔，还是害怕长着大叔脸的老师呢？ 哪个他都不能理解。 他想熬过去，但这太难熬了。 有一天，他又在上课的时候走神了，他看见那个长着大叔脸的老师向他走过来，问他为什么在发呆。 他没留神，啊的一声叫出来，大喊：“你走开！” 老师可气死了，回头就跟母亲打了电话，告了状。 刘柏到家时，等着他的自然是一顿惩罚。 他爸妈对他的惩罚向来是视错误内容而定，在学校犯的错，都是用学习相关的内容来惩罚的。 这次就罚他抄书，抄一百遍。 文学课上的内容，那真是没日没夜的抄也要几周才能抄完，他甚至没有空再去做噩梦了，即使梦里，他也是在抄书。 而后他顿悟了一个道理。 虽然他很早就知道面对不喜欢的事物习惯就能熬过去，但是他当时只知道要熬，但不知道还有一种方法是不断的去面对。 这是他抄同一个字抄到第五十次的时候发现的，他发现，他已经完全认不得那个字了。 他于是将这个方法记在心里，等日后用在那个大叔身上。 前提是他抄完书还会做噩梦的话。 果不其然，度过了抄书的劫难后，他的噩梦如期而至。 他终于无法忍耐，大半夜就爬起了床，悄悄的出门，悄悄的翻进了大叔的院子里。 他没想过自己这么做要是被抓到可能会被送到警察局去，他太难熬了，他觉得现在最好的办法就是去大叔家里去，去靠近他的脸狠狠的盯着看。 可是他打不开门锁，也没胆子敲门，就在院子里抓耳挠腮的时候，他发现那厚重的窗帘有小小的一角空隙，里面透出一点点微光。 他于是蹲在那窗外的草丛后面，悄悄的往里面看。 微弱的光照在他放大的瞳孔上，漆黑的眼珠子上倒映着两个纠缠的身影。 光裸，洁白，大汗淋漓。 那是两个男人，在沙发上，疯狂的做爱。 下面的男人，瘦弱纤细，唇红齿白，高翘的臀部正和上面精壮男人的下体紧密结合，漆黑的阴影为两人的结合处增添了一丝神秘，富有节奏的律动，另刘柏几乎错以为自己听到了那湿答答的撞击声。 承欢的少年大张着嘴，银丝从嘴角留下，微红的脸颊上一双迷离的眼睛望着前方，那是十分动情的模样，哪怕是任何人看了，都会忍不住为他心跳。 但刘柏没有，因为令他心跳的，是紧扣少年细腰的那个男人。 他头一次见到他将刘海撩上去的样子，刀刻的面容此刻被极具侵略性的情欲占满，充满了压迫和让人无法逃避的诱惑。 这两个人，就像发情期的动物，哪怕隔着玻璃他也似乎能闻到那浓烈的荷尔蒙气息。 等刘柏反应过来时，他发现，自己已经动不了了，不只是蹲麻了腿，连下体也变得僵硬了。 他不得不用手去抚摸它，让它尽快释放，好让自己离开这里。 窗内在进行肉欲的狂欢，窗外只能隐秘的自慰。 不知过了多久，窗内停下了动作，窗外也倒在了草坪里。 夜空是那样的清明，月亮好像能照亮刘柏红透的脸。 草地上还有晶莹的体液在反射着微光。 他的手微微颤抖着，大腿内侧的肌肉还在隐隐颤动。 他盯着那月亮头，眼前迷迷糊糊的，似乎看见一只蝴蝶飞过，他眨了眨眼睛，眼前却只有干净的夜空。 直到草地上的虫子咬了一口他的屁股，他才回过神来穿好裤子。 这时候，窗内的灯已经熄了。 于是他悄悄的翻出院子，悄悄的回家去了。 那一夜，是他这辈子都忘不了的事。


	2. 第二章 昙花一梦（一）

第二章 昙花一梦（一）  
刘柏疯了，但所有人看他都觉得正常，只有他自己觉得自己疯了。  
18年来，极少对性爱产生欲望的他，仅仅那一晚上的窥视，就让他疯魔一样不断回想。  
虽然他的家教够严，但他也不是完全接触不到性爱内容，他常去的二手书店里就很有这些玩意儿。  
但他并不会刻意去找，只是有些对这方面有癖好的客人在翻书的时候会很刻意的把那种书夹在其他上了年纪的绝版文学著作里。  
每次他翻到了，都会觉得有人在他背后偷笑。  
但他何其正经，面不改色的翻过去就算了，偶尔见到画的好的和写的好的，稍微走神一下也就回来了。  
至于自慰，这于他而言只是很少有的隐秘小事，有时候无聊了做一做，有时候因那些听到的荤段子，微微一硬，有时候虽然有感觉，但是一转神就消失了，极少有难耐到不得不做到最后的时候。  
可那晚之后就不一样了。  
许是那样的性爱场景太过强烈，他竟从夜夜噩梦，成了夜夜春梦。  
每每大汗淋漓的惊醒时，下身都肿胀难耐，冰水也浇不下这欲火，只能夹紧了双腿，握紧了下体，难耐的摩擦。  
每每搞得床上一团糟，又不敢让爸妈知道，只能大半夜爬起来洗床单换床单。  
这时候他忽然想起早就搬出去住的大姐，突觉十分羡慕。  
色欲上脑，影响了睡眠，自然就影响了精神。  
他今年正值高考年，距离人生转折点也就只差3个月了，爹妈和老师见他时而神情恍惚，都以为他是压力大了。  
着急的妈妈嘴上不敢说，怕他压力更大，便从网上学了许多药膳做法，每天换个花样的给他吃，又是补脑又是补气，几乎是想把他整个人都重新养足一遍。  
爸爸这时候也变得慈爱的很，每天劝解，“心放宽，放宽心，劳逸结合，相信你”，这几句来回的叮嘱。  
姐姐们早从爸妈那儿听说，便也来变着法子的帮他。  
刘柏都心领了，也很听话的一一照收。但是每到夜深人静了，那该死的火还是一路烧到头上来。  
这天，他又被那梦惊醒了，硬着下半身，十分懊恼。  
其实这连日来的自慰已经将他的那处摩擦的十分红肿。  
现在再碰，甚至都觉得有些疼痛了。  
但是不碰又痒的人抓耳挠腮。  
他没办法了，趁夜又去洗了个澡。  
洗完出门，就遇到起夜的老妈，乌漆麻黑的客厅里，就一个手机屏的亮光照着妈妈的脸，妈妈一声不吭的看着手机，给他吓出一身冷汗。  
“妈，你大晚上的在客厅里做什么？”  
妈妈回过神来，悠悠看向他：“我在查你大半夜起床洗澡是失眠到什么程度了，顺便看看有什么药膳可以用来调节一下。”  
刘柏想到那味道奇怪的药膳，心虚的吞了一口口水：“哪有失眠，只是天气太热了，我热的睡不着而已。”  
妈妈更奇怪：“家里都有空调的呀？你房里的坏了吗？不应该啊，我每天打扫都检查的，不行我再去看看…”  
妈妈说着就要去刘柏房间，刘柏起床洗澡来的急，也没有检查床上有没有什么可以痕迹，慌忙拦住妈妈：“空调没坏，真的。”  
“那…那你怎么热的起来洗澡呢？前些日子你还大半夜起来洗床单，你是热成什么样才能一晚上出那么多汗呀？阿柏啊，你要是哪里不舒服，可千万不要瞒着妈妈呀，这些日子妈妈都不敢问你，怕让你压力大…但是眼看你情况一点没好转，妈妈很担心的，你真的没事吧？”  
刘柏这会子本就有余火未尽，又慌着怕妈妈现在进自己房间，一着急，声音就大了些：“妈，您就别管我了吧！”  
妈妈嫌少听他这样对自己说话，惊讶的看着他。漆黑的夜里就一点门廊灯光投进屋子里，手机的屏幕微微闪闪的，刘柏在这仿佛时间停止的间隙里，依稀看见了妈妈眼中的水光。  
他一下就更慌了，内疚感和负罪感猛的压过了那股邪火，急忙抱着妈妈道歉，说自己不是故意凶她的。  
刘柏遗传了爸爸妈妈的个子，185的身高抱住170的妈妈就像抱个孩子，绰绰有余。  
妈妈心里确实气了一瞬，但更多的是惊讶，她感受到儿子的慌乱，便拍拍他的背，安慰了好一阵。  
这一晚上，多亏了妈妈，刘柏后半夜竟睡的“安稳”了许多。  
这件事后，虽然妈妈一再强调不会放在心上，但是刘柏还是主动自发的写了道歉信并强制提出要承包家务。  
可是在妈妈眼里，他一个高考生，承包家务那还了得？  
只得声色严厉的收下了道歉信并不许他再提承包家务的事儿。  
刘柏以为妈妈不接受他的道歉，又被内心的负罪感折磨了一整天。  
幸好大姐刚巧回家来看他们，在饭桌上一顿开解，总算让他心里好受了许多。  
“这个阿柏啊，从小就更听你的话些，有些话我这个当妈的好说歹说他都不放在心上，你一张嘴，他就服气了。”妈妈半开玩笑说的话，一下让刘柏又正襟危坐起来。  
大姐赶忙拍拍刘柏的背接话道：“妈您又胡说，阿柏明明是太把您的话放在心上才对，你看，他自尊心那么高一个男孩子，只肯给你写道歉信哩，以前弄坏我一个杯子，尿湿二妹的床，吃了三妹的书，从来也没见他放在心上呀！”  
“去，这都多古早的事了，我都不记得了，你还指望他记得？他才多小点儿，当心你弟脸上挂不住！”  
“戚，那是您自己说的，他小时候咬疼您的奶头还知道帮您摸摸安慰您呢。”  
“喔唷，你个大姑娘了说话真是不害臊！”  
“都是您教的好。”  
刘柏夹在两人中间听得面红耳赤，只得埋头扒饭不言不语。  
好在爸爸及时加入饭桌，话题这才转向大姐的婚事。  
然而好事多磨，道歉风波过去后，刘柏心里的邪火春风吹又生了。  
他真没经历过那么难缠的欲望。  
明明那以后他都尽量早出早归不与那位罪魁祸首见面了。  
但是那汗岑岑的额角，湿漉漉的发梢…稍不注意就会钻进他的脑海里，闪啊闪的，一直闪啊闪的。  
他真的要疯掉了。  
他忽然想到如果自己就这么疯下去会不会有一天被吞噬了理智犯下强奸之类的案子。  
这么一想，他竟然真的开始留意起路上的女人和学校的女同学来。  
可是他看着她们，那样青春可爱，只觉得格格不入，半分也没有想要侵犯的意思。  
那么说，他还是正常的，或者说他还没有疯到那个地步。  
那男生呢？他忽然想到，如果是男生呢？  
他再次胆战心惊的关注着身边的男人们，好险的是，他对身边的男人也没有想要去侵犯的意思，还是觉得格格不入。  
是因为白天吗？阳光会掩盖大部分的黑暗欲望，或许是因为白天吗？  
他铁了心要解决自己身上的问题，于是在某个晚上，他被骚动的欲望惊醒时再次出门了。  
但这次他甚至没有看一眼隔壁家的大门，扭头就走上了大街。  
尽管3月大地回春，夜里的风还是有些凉的，他裹了裹身上的大衣，穿着居家的拖鞋在路上溜达。  
一方面是想要散散热，一方面也是想遇到个男人或者女人试探看看自己真正的想法。  
可在这样幽暗的街道，路灯微黄，路边的草丛里虫鸣不断…这相似的元素，又一次加深了他脑海中的印象。  
他感觉那火烧的更旺了。  
“嘶……”他不由的蹲下身，捏紧了衣服，浑身冒汗。  
他走的有点远了，已经出了小区，再有一段路就到街上了，这一片区域是十分安静的居民区，只有几家24小时便利店在开着，这时间里，也很少有人来往。  
他忽然十分后悔自己一时冲动出门了，出来做什么呢？搞得现在是进退两难，又难堪又难受的。  
他蹲在地上，正拼命让自己冷静下来的时候，忽然听到一个声音在叫他。  
“诶，那不是妈宝男刘柏吗？”  
虽然一直以来都有不少人这样私下称呼他，但是敢当面这样叫出来的只有那个人了。  
他听到尖锐的刹车声在身后想起，一回头果然看见那张十分嚣张的脸孔。  
“石东强，你怎么来了？”这话，也不是真心问的，单纯遇上了，总得找个话头，顺便自己也转移一下注意力。  
石东强上来就拍了一下刘柏的头，大声道：“果然是你，我远远的看见你在前面闲逛，那悠哉的步子，果然是你！”  
刘柏被拍疼了，也不起身，皱眉仰视他：“是我就是我，那么大声做什么。这么晚了你怎么还在外面？骑自行车要去哪里？当心我告诉叔叔阿姨说你在晚上偷跑出家门……”  
石东强对他的话完全不放在心上，摆摆手：“你以为我家跟你家一样吗？我都十八岁了，我的夜晚早就是我做主了。”  
刘柏方才想起来，的确，石东强家里根本不在乎石东强的成绩，去哪个学校都随他的心意，自在的很。  
“你又叹什么气，别一副好羡慕我的样子，你不是也一样大半夜在外面晃吗？咦？莫非你是偷溜出来的？”  
刘柏被他戳穿，赶忙要站起来捂他的嘴，结果蹲太久，蹲麻了脚一屁股摔在地上。  
惹得石东强哈哈大笑：“看来是被我说中了，没想到妈宝男也有违背妈妈命令的一天。”  
刘柏赶紧又伸手拉住他：“你小声点！”  
石东强方收声弯腰去扶他：“话说咱俩既然这样也遇见了，料定你也是夜里睡不着了，反正你成绩一向稳定，今晚上不如就荒废了，跟我去玩一玩，怎么样？”  
“玩？玩什么？大晚上的这里除了便利店还有哪里能给你玩？”  
石东强神秘一笑：“嘿，你整天就知道闷在家里读书，也不兴出来走走，当然不知道哪里有好玩的去处，放心，跟我来，保证是个18+的好地方。”  
刘柏十分敏感的捕捉到了18+这个词汇，下意识要拒绝，却被石东强看穿，及时打断。  
“别说不去，你出都出来了，去哪里不都一样，再说了，你都18了，去个18+店子能怎么样呢？你不要怕你妈知道，要是有事儿，你就说是被我绑去的…诶，现在看来，还真是我绑你去的，那就不说废话了，直接走吧！”  
石东强把他往自行车后座上一推，骑上便走，刘柏险些栽了个跟头。  
坐在石东强这十分咯屁股的后座上，凉风扑面，一时间，刘柏还真觉得身上清爽了不少。  
人就不能放松，一放松，心里就没了防备，这一下他也不去想自己到底会被带到哪里，只顾着感受清冽凉风带来的舒畅了。  
等到了地方，刘柏就感觉自己胸口里开始咚咚打鼓了。


End file.
